1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card edge connector for receiving a module and more particularly to a card edge connector having an ejector for removing the module from the connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional card edge connector fixed in an electronic device such as a computer, such connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,985 is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) for receiving a memory module, comprises an elongated housing, a plurality of contacts received therein, and a pair of ejectors rotatably mounted on opposite ends of the housing and are widely used to lock/eject the module within/from the housing in a locking position and an unlocking position respectively. Generally, the connector with the memory module inserted therein and the PCB are adapted to be accommodated in a computer mainframe which comprising several pieces of metal plates. The metal plates typically include screws for latching with each other to define a box-shaped configuration. When the memory module inserted in the connector needs to be replaced, it is necessary to disassemble the metal plates by using screwdrivers to make the connector and the memory module exposed to an user firstly, and then to grip and rotate the ejector outwardly to lift the memory module out of the connector. With such arrangement, the disassembly of the computer mainframe makes it inconvenient to extract the module.
It is thus desired to provide an electrical connector to overcome the shortcomings described above.